


The night

by wushengyeqi



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushengyeqi/pseuds/wushengyeqi
Summary: 大概就是一个怀孕期的Loki被胎儿压着前列腺然后又被Thor肏哭的故事。





	The night

**Author's Note:**

> ※ooc预警 慎入  
> ※一切纯属瞎编 怀孕梗  
> ※无抚摸射精 口交 骑乘式

凌晨2：43。

床柜上的床头灯被打开，暖黄色的光芒照亮床面。黑发男人映着灯光呻吟了一声，被Thor搂在怀里安抚。

已经八个月了——他和Loki的孩子。

扣在胸前的纽扣被一种极其色情的速度缓慢解开，Thor吻了吻Loki紧闭的眼角，拉开了他的睡袍，手掌潜入温热的身躯中，游离、摩擦、挑弄，摸过小腹时，似乎感受到父亲爱意的胎儿踢了踢腿，惹得Loki惊呼了一声，撑开睡意绵绵的眼。

“……他又踢我。”

忍着被吵醒的怒火，Loki向胎儿的父亲抱怨道，那软绵绵的语气却像撒娇似的，挠着Thor体内的欲火。

他褪下Loki的黑色内裤——那里已经湿成一片，指腹蹭过大腿内侧时感觉到怀里的人止不住地颤抖，咬在唇里的呻吟在耳畔泻出。

“Thor……”

黑发男人叫着自己alpha的名字，身躯在第一根手指探入时就不听话地扭动起来。Thor空出另一只手安抚omega腹中的胎儿，又拍了拍Loki光滑的背脊，抬头吻上了他微张的嘴。

“额啊……他顶到我了。”

委屈的声腔从喉咙里哼唧出来，Loki跨坐在Thor的腿上，绿色的双眸湿润，眼神像受伤的动物般恳求Thor：“进来。”

理智与性欲厮杀，Thor笑弯眼亲吻omega皱起的眉心，耐心地扩张着，“No，it'll hurt you。”

“Come on。”

omega又一次唤道，却被alpha堵上了唇。

Thor将Loki轻轻地放在床上，俯下身去亲吻他身上的每一寸肌肤，挑弄他的每一个敏感点，吻到那高高隆起的小腹时，Thor却禁不住勾起嘴角，幸福的滋味在他的心里逐渐膨胀。

“You are an asshole.”

全身的欲火被挑起，Thor这时小小的停顿让Loki有些不满，他蹬了蹬腿，却不小心扯到体内敏感点，呻吟都变了调——随着时间推移腹中的胎儿越来越大，一点一点地压迫着体内的前列腺，只要是肚里孩子轻轻的波动，Loki都能感觉到敏感点那里的瘙痒难耐。少部分时候，胎儿在腹中欣喜的翻动，都能把Loki在没有抚摸的情况下弄射。

怀孕间的omega是那么的敏感。而被自己的孩子弄射又令自己感到多么的羞耻。

Loki把这些憋在心里的闷火都只能发泄在孩子的父亲身上。他抓扯着Thor的金发，看起来难受极了，呵斥道：“Come on.”

金发男人并没有被omega着急的动作惹恼，反到是温柔地笑了笑，对Loki腹中的小顽皮感到无奈。

omega的生殖器官在Thor手指的插入下高高挺起，穴口也流淌出更多的爱液。Loki挺直腰身望着黑暗的天花板，快感宛如浪潮将他卷入海心又抛上海岸。

Shit.

他快到达高潮了，可他那该死的alpha却不肯为他抚弄阴茎。Loki快疯了，他扯着床单，忍不住伸手到下身去，却被Thor坏心眼地抓住双腕举过头顶动弹不得，他那可怜的阴茎因为得不到抚爱而难受的高高立挺着，肚里的孩子在感受到另一个父亲的抚爱时，也剧烈地翻动着，一下一下压着Loki的前列腺。

“啊……额啊……”

生理盐水湿润绿色的眼睛，Loki红了眼眶，终于忍不住恳求自己的alpha，“Please...brother...”

Thor爱极了在性爱上求而不得时气急败坏最终不得不屈服的Loki，那是平时不轻易看的到的景色，终于听见想要的称呼，alpha扶上了omega形状相当的阴茎，快速的上下套弄，黑发男人的呻吟断断续续，潮红的脸被汗水打湿，终于射在了Thor的手上。

Loki看起来累极了，可Thor的欲望还没有得到释放。感受到自己alpha愈来愈浓的信息素，Loki困意朦胧，在Thor的安抚下，才将就着趴跪在床上，护着肚子，撩开齐肩的黑发，张嘴含下膨胀的欲望，舔弄、吞吐，不小心会被突然从嘴里弹出的阴茎拍到脸，那一瞬间他感觉alpha的肉棒又涨大了一圈，于是Loki抬眸狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，却得到对方憨憨的笑容。

想到自己的爱人是这么个傻大个，Loki还是很懊恼的。他更卖力地舔吻着金发男人的阴茎，废力地含下肉棒，绿色的眼睛又被顶出泪花，湿漉漉的一副被欺凌的样子，Thor受不了用力顶了顶，Loki皱起眉，发出不满的呜咽，随后被Thor握住双肩猛烈地肏干着嘴。

“嗯嗯……啊”

白色的液体射了他一嘴，挂在唇角。Thor抽出阴茎，剩余的精液射在Loki的脸上，看起来满满色情和楚楚可怜。

该到下面了。

omega的薄唇被肏的通红，唾液混着精液流过下颚，Loki合上嘴，腹中的胎儿安分多了，他跨坐在Thor的腿上，阖着眼看起来筋疲力尽，在alpha精神的肉棒顺着大腿内侧的爱液插入穴中时，呻吟了一声，意识被拉回清醒。

Thor不敢太用力，怕伤到Loki，却又在omega湿润紧致的穴口里控制不住自己。缓缓涨大的阴茎撑开穴口，直直地摩擦生殖腔口，Thor的信息素包裹着Loki，血脉的亲近下再次感受到父亲的胎儿又不安分起来，在Loki的腹中动弹着压迫前列腺，而Thor快速地顶撞生殖腔也让他叫唤不止。

双重的快感压迫着Loki的神经，他喘着哭腔拒绝着，骑乘的姿势让他的下身把炽热的肉棒含得更深，Loki在没有任何的抚摸下第二次射精了，伴随着Thor的第二次高潮。

两人都发出了喘息。

之后耐不住困意的Loki终于睡去。怀孕期的omega总是睡意绵绵，Thor抚摸着爱人潮红的脸颊，粗糙的指腹抹去他眼角的泪痕，最后吻了吻他湿润的薄唇。

清晨的晨光稀稀落落，Thor清理好自己和Loki，抱着自己omega隆起的腹部闭眼睡去。

END.


End file.
